User talk:Numbuhthreefan
★My Archives★ Archive 1 ---- Admin I decided no for now. If we get busier, I might need a third administrator. And to be quite honest, we keep getting busier and busier each day, so...just keep editing, okay? Sorry. fairly 05:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 1,000 Edits! EEEEEEEEE! YES! YES! YES! I finally reached my 1,000 edit mark! Eeeeeeeeee!--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Stop it! Stop changing the personality section for Numbuh 3! She is a airhead, many said that many times in the show!!! I note that she is medical specialist at the TOP OF HER PAGE! Also, stop taking out the quote on everyone's page! Fairly already discussed it with me and she said it would be cool to have quote on top of every operatives' page!--'NinjaSheik' 01:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick thing This is just a quick gif thing I made of my favorite character.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ I'm going have to delete that. It does not serve a purpose here on the wiki and it cannot be added to any of these articles.--'NinjaSheik' 02:48, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Sorry.--'NinjaSheik' 02:50, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I thought it would be cool.--ƝȜкภ๔ Ŧคภ Blog Please read the blog I post, follow the directions and report to my talkpage.--'NinjaSheik' 02:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Testing --N3♥ : P Hi! Do you what what color is Nebraska? Gogoriki1 03:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Sector Hello, Numbuh 3,139, this is fairly (or Numbuh 212), and I'm here to report that you've been assigned to Sectors P and O. Please see Numbuh 14 NS for details on rules and instructions for your sectors. Thanks for your help! fairly 04:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you read the Community Portal and the Manual of Style. Numbuh 3,139, it is time you put your editng to use instead of editing on your talkpage. As a member of Sector P and O, you must follow your duties. Seeing how much you love Numbuh 3, you can start filling in her "Doesn't Appear In" bow in her profile and then please start with Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5. Here is something to help you. Go to the first season and start from there and all the way to season 6. The triva or note sections should state if a character appears in it or not. Remember, they episodes Numbuh 3 and the others didn't appear must be in order.--'NinjaSheik' 02:32, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Work Are you going to start helping around here soon? You used to be so active, what happened? EDIT: Lay off the description, okay? You're not very good at it and you need to be professional about it.--'NinjaSheik' 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) TDI/TDA I have seen those shows and some of them are funny and some are like what?! but did you know they are going to have another season of it called(at i think its called) Total Drama World TourNumbuh26 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you show pionters on the Total Drama Wiki Numbuh26 22:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you show me pointers on the Total drama Wiki? I see you aroundNumbuh26 22:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The sig changing Can you tell me how to do that (the sig changing) 'cause my sig is kinda of bland and it is starting to annoyNumbuh26 22:54, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Numbuh3Numbuh26 20:19, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Zap here. Don't forget I also make frequent occasionally edits here at KND Code Module as well. Zap Spit it out! 00:35, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Why are you telling that to Numbuh3?--'NinjaSheik' 00:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Archiving and font color change on user page Can you tell me how to do those things cause I want to personalize my user stuff and I don`t know how to do it :( it is like the sig thing so if you can please help me with that it`d be greatNumbuh26FEELING OF 19:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Never mind about the archiving supreme leader fairly showed me how to do it but can you show/tell me how to personize the font color on my user pageNumbuh26Talk Time 22:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) fairly showed me how to do both so Im goodNumbuh26Talk Time 19:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Numbuh3. I think someone vandalized your userpage a bit. Zap Spit it out! 19:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding the caterogy in Numbuh 9 page. Me and ResonX worked really hard on it. Zap Spit it out! 12:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) =I found a pic of Numbuh 3= Hey Numbuh3,I found a pic of Numbuh 3 eating ice cream.Do you like it?Here it is: --Numbuh 374 Extending your page Hi! How are you? How do you extend your page to hold whatever you like? Like pictures and like, to tell more about yourself.-Numbuh 361 You mean to add pictures? to do that you edit youre user page then go to add a picture for a small size like Numbuh 3's userpage click Thumbnail iff you want it bigger click Fullsize Then click the layout right or left you can add width and captions iff you want. Pcgames101 00:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Pcgames101 Admin I'm sorry, but I've stopped hunting for other administrators for now. fairly 16:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HELP! can u help me? i've been trying 2 create an account 4 like 3 weeks and it just says somethin stupid like, "we r sorry, we r unable 2 resgister u at this time" help! PLEASE! Testing (I'm not sure if I'm even going to use these. Just testing. :P) ~☽N3☾ Kuki and Wally are my favs! Maybe ~Ńʓ ƙɳԃ ϝƚɯ Maybe This is the one! ~✿numbuh3✿ Talk ♥ Hi